We have a standard deck of 52 cards, with 4 cards in each of 13 ranks.  We call a 5-card poker hand a full house if the hand has 3 cards of one rank and 2 cards of another rank (such as 33355 or AAAKK).  What is the probability that five cards chosen at random form a full house?
Explanation: The total number of outcomes is just the number of ways to choose 5 cards from a set of 52, which is $\binom{52}{5} = 2,\!598,\!960$.  Notice that in this count, we don't care about the order in which the cards are chosen.

To count the number of successful outcomes, we turn to constructive counting, thinking about how we'd construct a full house.

To form a full house, we have to choose:

A rank for the 3 cards.  This can be done in 13 ways.

3 of the 4 cards of that rank.  This can be done in $\binom{4}{3} = 4$ ways.

A rank for the other 2 cards.  This can be done in 12 ways (since we can't choose the rank that we chose in (a)).

2 of the 4 cards of that rank.  This can be done in $\binom{4}{2} = 6$ ways.

Again, note that in each of the steps in our constructive count, we don't care about the order in which the cards are chosen.

So there are $13 \times 4 \times 12 \times 6 = 3,\!744$ full houses.  Thus, the probability is $$ \frac{3,\!744}{2,\!598,\!960} = \boxed{\frac{6}{4165}}. $$